From the Beginning Until the End
by TheShydraMC
Summary: Merome are at it again. It's their 500th Hunger Games and what would a Hunger Games be without enemies trying to kill them at every turn and maybe making some friends along the way? Join Mitch and Jerome as they fight for their lives in the 500th Annual Hunger Games! (If you couldn't understand from the first word alone, this is a Merome fic. Don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, TheShydraMC here. Just to give a quick update on this fanfic so that you don't get confused the setting for this is the Hunger Games arena similar to that in the first book/movie, so I have the cornucopia set up to start the tributes off with realistic weapons, not the wooden and stone ones that _Minecraft _has. Also, Jerome is not a fluffy bacca, he is human. I always like picturing the two like they do in real life when reading other fanfics so I figured I would write it that way for my own fic. Oh, and whenever it shows the names of the tributes I decided to have a little fun with them, so comment saying how you think I came up with them. Enjoy!**

It's their 500th Hunger Games and they're as hyped as they could ever be.

"LEZZZGO!" Jerome yells to his buddy.

"Let's do this!" Mitch yells back.

All the tributes get into position to run for the cornucopia as the clock begins its ten second countdown.

10...Jerome and Mitch look around at the other tributes, seeing a few tributes they've played against before.

9…

8...

7...Jerome and Mitch make eye contact, silently understanding the others meaning; be careful and see you in a few minutes.

6…

5…

4…

3...All of the tributes look at the cornucopia, preparing to run faster than they ever have before.

2…

1…

Go!

All the tributes dash forward from their platforms, trying to be the first to get their weapon of choice and anything else the cornucopia has to offer.

Mitch is one of the first ones there and quickly grabs Jerome an iron axe before he grabs an iron sword for himself. Looking around he takes in the sight. _There's already blood everywhere. _One girl, who he recognized as Ash Purdy, had already reached the cornucopia as well and had grabbed a dagger from the mix of weapons and other items. He watched her weave her way through the other tributes with expert precision, taking down any who stood in her path, almost as if she was tracking someone specific. Mitch follows her gaze and feels his heart drop. Her next target is Jerome.

Ash was too close for comfort now. Mitch runs down the hill toward Jerome with his sword in his right hand and Jerome's iron axe in his left.

He ran faster than he had earlier trying to get to the cornucopia, but it wasn't fast enough. Ash threw her dagger and it hit Jerome in his right thigh, sinking to the cross-guard in his flesh.

He fell with a loud yelp, holding onto his leg as his blood flows out of him at an alarming rate. He lays there as Ash stands over him and pulls her dagger free from his leg. They look at each other for a few seconds before Ash raises the knife preparing to strike Jerome down...until a sword appears in her side.

She jumps to the side, holding onto the stab wound in her ribs as Mitch stands protectively over Jerome, glaring at her with as much hatred and intensity as he can muster.

She receives his hint and runs off into the forest as fast as her wounded body can carry her.

Mitch quickly places the sword in the sheath at his belt and the axe on the ground as he kneels next to Jerome.

"Jerome?" Mitch says, his voice quivering a little. "Are you okay?"

Jerome hesitates to answer, holding onto his leg to try to stop the bleeding. "It really hurts Mitch. Do you think there's anything to wrap around it in the cornucopia?"

Mitch turns around to look at the bloody hill the cornucopia now sat on. "Maybe. Let's go see."

He hands Jerome his axe then picks him up and drapes him over his shoulders, carrying him to the cornucopia and setting him against its golden walls.

"Sit here and relax, but warn me if someone is coming while I search. Okay Jerome?"

Jerome nods. "Okay biggums."

Mitch searches through the entire cornucopia, even checking the dead bodies inside and around it, and the only thing he could find was a little gauze that he can wrap around the wound. Running back to Jerome he kneels down by him and looks into his eyes.

"How you holding up?"

Jerome looks at him a little too slowly, his face pale and sweat forming on his brow. "I'm okay Mitch, really. Let's just hurry out of here."

Mitch nods, agreeing with his friend. He rolls Jerome's pant leg up as gently as he can, but still receives a few gasps of pain from his friend. Slowly and carefully he wraps the gauze around Jerome's leg, the blood already soaking through the material as Mitch finishes wrapping it.

Jerome sighs and lays his head back against the wall. "Thanks Mitch."

"You're welcome." Mitch looks around for a second, studying their surroundings and checking to see if anyone is near. "Let's just stay here for the night."

Jerome looks at him a little surprised. "Are you sure biggums?"

"Yeah. It's a good spot. We're high enough that I'd have an advantage with this bow I found, and we'd be able to see if anyone is coming. It also forms good protection for you so that I only have to worry about someone coming to get you from one direction."

Jerome thinks about what Mitch just said, agreeing that he has some good points. "Okay. You're right. It is a good spot."

Mitch smiles. "Go to sleep. I'll take the first watch."

Jerome nods. "Good night biggums." Jerome says as he lays down and closes his eyes.

"Good night…" Mitch watches Jerome as he lays down and his breathing slowly steadies as he falls into a deep sleep. _I wish I could tell him. It's all I want. _After a few minutes of staring into space, thinking about different things his mind drifts to Ash and the damage he dealt to her earlier in the game. _I wonder what happened to her. She's probably dead by now._

Minutes later the Capital's Anthem comes on and shows the tributes that were killed that day.

District Three: Moe Jange

District Five: Marcus Pierston

District Seven: Reds Dustin

District Seven: Emmy Block

District Nine: Irene Golems

District Eleven: Blake Rodes

Mitch sighs as the sky again turns to night. _So she survived that attack. The Games just became a lot more difficult._

**A/N: Alright, that concludes Chapter 1. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also, I'm sure I'll get a comment about it later, but I know that Ash Purdy is actually supposed to be AshPurdy (one word, not two) but for the sake of having a first and last name I made it into the two parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep, this is Chapter two already. I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far because I'm having fun writing it.**

Jerome opens his eyes, the light of day momentarily blinding him. Rubbing his eyes, he sits up and looks around for Mitch, spotting at him at the entrance to the cornucopia. He sighs. _Gosh darn it. Why does he look so cute when he's asleep? _He blushes a little, knowing that Mitch wouldn't feel the same way he does anyway. Struggling to stand, he uses the wall for support, inching his way closer to his buddy, before sitting down next to him.

He stares down at Mitch for so long he loses track of time. Slowly he lays down by Mitch and snuggles into his chest, feeling the warmth from Mitch's body seep through his thin t-shirt.

Mitch, feeling something tickling his neck, opens his eyes to see Jerome laying there cuddled against him. Trying his hardest not to blush he says "Um...Jerome? You okay?"

Jerome jumps a little, thinking Mitch is angry at him. "Um...yeah, I was just...cold."

"Oh. Okay." Mitch says, a little disappointed that's the reason Jerome gave him.

The two sit up, not making eye contact.

"So, um... how's your leg?" Mitch asks, still not looking at Jerome.

"It's better." Jerome responds, trying to hide his blush at being caught.

Mitch looks at him then, noticing the blush on Jerome's cheeks. _Does he...does he like me? _Trying to hide his excitement, he says "Then maybe we should get moving. This place is going to be a hot spot for the other tributes soon and I don't you getting hurt anymore."

Jerome nods, standing up slowly.

Mitch puts Jerome's arm around his shoulders and wraps his own arm around Jerome's waist, pulling him slightly closer than was necessary, but if it bothered Jerome he said nothing about it.

Slowly, but surely, they make their way down the hill and into the surrounding forest.

Every sense aware, Mitch and Jerome keep their eyes and ears open, ensuring that no one sneaks up on them.

"Hey Mitch?" Jerome says, breaking the silence that enshrouded them.

"Yeah Jerome?"

"Um...I was wondering if...you um…" He hesitates, not knowing if it was the right time or place to say it. "If you wanted to take a break." _Why do I have to be so scared? I'm such an idiot._

"Yeah, we can. Are you feeling okay?" Mitch asks, worried that his friend is starting to get sick from his wound.

"I'm fine. Just need to sit for a sec." Jerome says, sitting against a tree to rest.

Mitch watches him closely, thinking his friend is just trying to keep him from being worried.

The sound of a stick breaking a little ways away from them reaches their ears and they both pull out their weapons, ready to engage in combat if needed.

Mitch slowly and quietly makes his way over to Jerome to be the first line of defense while Jerome uses the tree to stand.

Without warning, another tribute jumps out of the trees towards them, landing right in front of Mitch.

Mitch doesn't hesitate, he swings his sword, aiming for the guy's side, but is blocked by the other tributes sword. "I only wish to talk." The tribute says.

Mitch looks at him, suspicious. "Really? Just talk?" He doesn't lower his sword, but allows the guy to speak, all the while studying him. _There's no way he's a career. He's too thin. If he wasn't then he wouldn't be able to climb through those trees like he had._

"Yes, that's all. I know that it was Ash that wounded your buddy there at the beginning, and I also have some information about her that you might want."

Mitch lowers his sword now, completely surprised. "And you're just willing to give us this information?" Mitch questions him.

The tribute smiles. "At a price, yes."

"What is your price?" Mitch asks, raising his sword a little.

"All I want is that you allow me into your group and provide protection until we are the last three."

Mitch stares at him. _Why does he want our protection? He has to be planning something, but keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _"Alright, I'll agree to this, but _only_ if your information is useful."

The tribute smiles again. "Oh it is. I guarantee that."

"Then what is it?" Jerome asks, now standing by Mitch.

"I know where Ash is, and that she isn't in the position she would like to be in, thanks to you." He says indicating Mitch.

Jerome and Mitch look at each other, then back at the tribute. "How do you know this?"

"I just ran past her but an hour ago. She was bleeding out because she had nothing keep that wound closed."

"Could you lead us to her?" Mitch asks.

He nods. "I would be happy to."

The three make their way through the forest quietly to ensure that they have the element of surprise to their advantage.

Nearly ten minutes later the tribute speaks up. "So, what are your names?" He whispers.

Mitch looks back at him. "Mitch." He whispers back. "And that's Jerome." Jerome gives the tribute a small wave before looking ahead again.

"Alright, you know ours, so what's yours?" Mitch whispers.

"Mike Rosoft."

Mitch gives a slight nod, accepting the answer.

Jerome stops ahead of them, lowering to a crouch and signalling for the others to do the same.

Mitch kneels next to him. "What is it?" He whispers.

Jerome looks at Mitch. "Ash." He answers.

Mitch peeks over the bushes and sees Ash lying in the middle of a small clearing. Pulling out his sword he doesn't bother hiding his presence as he moves through the bushes into the clearing. When Ash doesn't move he looks back at Jerome and Mike, wondering what he should do. Jerome only shrugs and Mike continues to watch as Mitch turns back around to stand over Ash. Holding his sword at her neck to keep her from any sudden attacks, he slowly turns her over onto her back. She looks up at him, her face pale and her breathing shallow. "F-finish m-m-me." Ash says, shivering.

Mitch takes his eyes off of her, unable to look at her shivering form any longer. Looking around the clearing, he spots her dagger a few feet away and gets up to retrieve it. Preparing to leave and let her wound finish her off, he stops, looking at Jerome give him a confused look from his hiding spot.

Mitch sighs, knowing that it would be humane to end her pain now while he could. He walks over to her again and kneels down, holding the dagger in his hands. Ash watches him, knowing that her end is coming.

"I'm sorry Ash." Mitch whispers so that the other two can't hear. He slides the dagger deep into her chest, and watches as the life fades out of her eyes.

He must have been kneeling there longer than he thought because he soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he sees Jerome's face, his eyes showing that he understands what Mitch is feeling.

Mitch stands up and pulls Jerome into hug, tears falling down his cheeks and onto Jerome's shoulder.

Jerome pats his back. "It's okay biggums. It's okay."

Mitch sniffles a little then looks at Jerome. "Thanks bud."

Jerome smiles. "Anytime."

They stand there staring at each other for several minutes, still in each others arms, both not wanting to be the one who ruins the moment.

Mike clears his throat from behind Jerome, causing the two to separate, deep blushes covering both of their faces. He smiles a little. "Let's go guys. We need to keep moving." Mike starts walking off, leaving the two alone for a second.

Mitch looks at Jerome, his blush still evident on his cheeks. Smiling, Jerome pats Mitch's shoulder and starts walking after Mike.

After walking the rest of the day without running into anymore tributes, the group finds a little cave set into the side of a hill where they can spend the night.

Sitting against the wall of the cave, the group rests, not a word being said between them for several minutes.

"I'll take the first watch." Mitch says, being the first to speak.

Jerome shakes his head. "You took first last night biggums. I can tonight."

Mike watches the two continue their small argument with slight amusement for several minutes before speaking up. "I can't take the first watch guys, don't worry about it." He says, pulling out his sword and walking to the front of the cave.

Mitch and Jerome say nothing as they understand that he doesn't wish to be argued with, so they both lay down and wait for their turns to take watch.

An hour into Mike's watch the Anthem comes on and Mitch and Jerome join him at the cave entrance to see who the unlucky tributes are.

District One: Chester Plates

District One: Lily Waters

District Two: Ash Purdy

District Six: Di Mounds

District Eleven: Mage Clay

**A/N: Ok, that's the end for Chapter 2. Just so you're up to date Districts One and Eleven are eliminated from the Games. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Mitch wakes up Mike and Jerome, telling them that it's time to start moving.

After eating the few apples they managed to scrounge up, Mike runs ahead of the group, keeping a sharp eye out for any tributes that might be in the area.

"Hey Jerome?" Mitch whispers, speeding up to walk next to his friend. "How is your leg today?"

"It's great actually. Almost like it was never hurt."

"Really? That healed fast." Mitch says, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I know."

"I um… actually wanted to talk to you about something else." Mitch says, rubbing the back of his neck. "The other day...in the clearing, you um...you and I were standing there for a while and then the day before when you were...cuddling with me, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to um...say anything about that to me?"

Jerome looks at him, his heart racing. _I need to tell him._ "Actually yeah, I um…" Jerome sighs. "I've wanting to tell you for a long time Mitch. I really like you. Not just like, but I think that I like like you."

Mitch smiles as he listens to Jerome. _He likes me! He really likes me! I can't believe it! _Mitch pulls Jerome into a bone crushing hug. "I really like you too Jerome. I've been wanting to say the same thing." They both stand there staring at each other and smiling until they feel the presence of someone watching them.

"Hey guys, not wanting to ruin the moment but we have a small problem." Mike says.

Kneeling down they all look across the river and watch the group of six tributes pushing around another tribute that they had managed to surround.

Mitch glares at the group. "We need to get down and there and kill those guys while we have the element of surprise." He whispers.

Mike pull out his sword and points to some trees that overlap the river and continue into the forest on the other side. "I can easily sneak up behind them by using those trees as a bridge to get across, and you guys would be covered on this side until you reach the river so I'll have to attack to give you time to get across."

Mitch thinks about the proposed plan. "Actually, what if we meet them in the river. From watching them they don't have good footwork and would easily be swept away by that river. I could show myself first to give you a chance to rescue that other tribute and maybe even attack from the back if anyone stays on that side."

Mike nods and begins climbing into a tree to make his way across the river. Mitch and Jerome stay crouched down low to stay hidden until Mike is in place on the other side. Once they spot him, they both step out and run into the river.

Stopping in the middle of the river, Mitch and Jerome watch as the group stops tormenting the other tribute and begin to advance on them with weapons drawn. One tribute stays behind and pulls a bow on the two, nocking an arrow aimed for Mitch's chest.

Quicker than the tribute could react, Mike jumps from the tree and thrusts his sword into the girl's stomach. Dropping her bow, she fall to her knees clutching at the sword impaling her. Mike pulls it out and she falls to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath her. He turns and looks at the tribute that the group had been pushing round and says "I won't hurt you. I'm Mike and those are my friends Mitch and Jerome out there. We're trying to help you."

The tribute nods, knowing that she now has a group to stay with to help her.

Mitch manages to trip one tribute and watches as he floats away with the rushing current of the river, and Jerome uses his axe to kill another. The group hesitates, realizing that Mitch and Jerome were going to be more formidable opponents than they had originally thought.

Mike charges forward into river seeing opening. Before the three tributes realized what happened two more were floating down the river, never to be seen again.

The last tribute knows he's surrounded so he lowers his weapon. "Kill me. Go ahead."

Mitch, Jerome and Mike stare at the tribute, not understanding why he's giving up so easily, when an arrow protrudes from his throat. His body falls down into the river, soon to join his other fallen comrades.

The three look up and see the tribute they had saved holding the bow at her side, staring back at them.

Sitting around the fire back in their cave, Mitch and Jerome on one side and Mike and the other tribute on the other.

"So," Mitch says. "What's your name?"

The girl looks up at him from where her head rests on her knees. "Addie Ventura." She says quietly. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jerome and this is Mitch."

"And I'm Mike." Mike says gently. "What District are you from?"

"District Three. What about you guys?"

"I'm from Six." Mike responds, then looks over at Jerome and Mitch.

"We're both from Twelve." Mitch answers, knowing theres going to be some questions.

Mike and Addie look at the two with looks of complete confusion on their faces. "How is it possible for two guys to be in the same Games from the same district?" Mike asks.

Mitch lets a small laugh escape his lips. "Let's just say the girls there got into a bit of trouble with a certain Capitol lady and now they're on a lockdown. So they aren't allowed anywhere. Not even the Games apparently."

"What happened?" Addie asks.

"Let's just leave it at there was a big mess in Effie's hair." Jerome laughs, his face falling into Mitch's chest. Mitch smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders as his friend has his laughing fit from the memory.

The other tributes allow small smiles to creep onto their faces at the thought of what colorful words Effie would have had for whoever made the mess.

"So," Mike says. "Let's hear some life stories since ours will probably come to an end soon."

Addie punches his shoulder. "Hey!" He says. "I was just joking."

Addie smiles. "I had a little sister back home. Her name was Minx. She loved whenever it rained because we didn't have to work that day around the wires anything else that was assigned to us. She would put on her boots and jump into any and every puddle she could find." She laughs a little. "She was doing that the day of the Reaping. She completely forgot about it and mom got so mad at her for getting her good dress wet."

Everyone stays quiet, hoping to hear more about her.

"I remember my first Reaping. Mom said she didn't know what she would do if I was picked. She said she would miss the little things the most. Waking me up in the morning to see my blue eyes, or even my blonde hair all messy whenever Minx would try to braid it. I miss that."

Mike smiles. "I had a sister too. She would always try and pull pranks on the Peacekeepers in my District. They had a soft spot for her. It was funny watching them play with her. I never thought I would like a Peacekeeper, but whenever my dad died this one always kind of watched over my sister and I. He was nice. He would always help out with our work without the other Peacekeepers knowing." Mike goes silent for a few moments. "My sister was a lot like me actually. We're both tanned from being in the sun all day, we both have brown eyes, black hair, and a smile that no one else in our district has." He smiles, a big pearly white smile, almost as if to prove his point. "After our dad died, my mom says that she lives to see us smile everyday. Knowing that we're happy makes her happy."

Silence enshrouds them for a few moments, everyone waiting for the next person to share.

"I don't have a family. They were all killed in a mining accident. My father, my older brother, my mother that was expecting." Tears slide down Jerome's cheeks and Mitch pulls him close to where his head lays on his shoulder. "Then I met Mitch. We were around nine when we first met. We were always together. My family said we were like two peas in a pod. There was no separating us. I remember whenever we cut the fence to Ms. Biggums chicken coop and all the chickens got out. She had to chase them all day and several still managed to get away from her." They all laugh together. "But...when my family died several years later, Mitch took me in. We became brothers I guess you could say."

Mitch stays quiet, not wanting to share, even though he knows that he should. "I um...I don't know what to say. My um...my mother died when I was three. She was killed by a Peacekeeper whenever she accidently bumped into him trying to chase after me. The guy wouldn't listen to her and wouldn't accept her apologies, so he just whipped her. When he was done he untied her from the post, and I just sat there holding her. I watched the life literally fade out of her eyes as I held her in my arms. I was three. I shouldn't remember something like that when I was so young, but I do. It's one of the only memories I have that I can't forget. I hate it, but I can't change it. I was the weird kid in the District. No one liked me. They thought that my quietness was something to be made fun of. Then Jerome came up to me one day and started talking to me. It was the first interaction I had had with a kid my age in years. I didn't know what to do or say so I kind of just watched him. He kept tripping over himself. It was so funny, I felt sorry for him, so we became friends." Mitch looks down at Jerome and smiles.

The Capitol Anthem comes on, catching the group off guard.

District Two: Chan Male

District Four: Flint Enstile

District Four: Goldie Helm

District Five: Plume Kinseed

District Six: Seth Erquartz

District Ten: Steve Heads

District Ten: Prim Arine

**A/N: Okay! Districts One, Two, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Ten, and Eleven are out for good! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 5! I know this took a little longer to put up than I meant to. Sorry. Only six tributes left. What will happen? Enjoy!**

The group moves around stealthily, having heard voices, only seconds ago, nearby.

Jerome and Mitch head in the opposite direction as Mike and Addie, hoping to surround the people the voices belong to.

"Jerome, try to climb that tree so we can get an aerial view." Mitch whispers.

Jerome slides his axe into his belt so both of his hands are free to climb. Looking around he spots nothing out of the ordinary, the river where they killed that group the day before, the cave where they had been spending their nights, and the cornucopia a little ways in the distance. Jerome looks down at Mitch and says he can't see anyone.

_How is that possible? _Mitch thinks. _We just heard voices. _Then the thought strikes him. "Jerome! Addie and Mike are in trouble!" Jerome quickly jumps out and pulls his axe from his belt, and together they run in the direction Mike and Addie had left.

Slowing down to keep the other tributes from knowing their position, Mitch and Jerome stand back to back at the spot they last saw the two before parting ways.

"Mitch." Jerome says, pointing at the ground.

Mitch didn't want to think the worst, but there was a trail of blood heading in the direction of Addie and Mike. Following the trail for several minutes only helped to worsen their fears.

Finally the trail ended, but the bodies at the end of it wasn't what they wanted to see. Mike and Addie laid on the ground, Addie with a wound to her head, and Mike stabbed through the heart.

Mitch walks over, staring down at his friends, wanting to take revenge on the ones who killed them.

He didn't have to wait long. Out of the shadows of the trees came the last two tributes from District Eight.

Mitch glares at them. "So where have you two been this whole Game? Being cowards and hiding in the shadows the whole time waiting for the end to show your ugly faces? You're nothing but a bunch of murdering cowards!" Mitch yells, his anger overwhelming him. Charging forward, his sword held tightly in his hands as he runs, he thrusts his sword in the direction of the boy's chest, hoping to catch him off guard. The boy quickly blocks him and pushes his sword aside, counter-attacking with a slash at Mitch's ribs.

Jumping back to avoid the swing, Mitch tries to find an opening to use to his advantage. _Think Mitch, think._

"Jerome." Mitch whispers, standing next to Jerome with his sword at the ready. "Run to the cornucopia. I'll be right behind you."

They stand there for a few seconds more, staring at the two tributes, then, quicker than they can react, Jerome turns for the cornucopia and Mitch grabs the bow and arrows Addie had with her and follows Jerome, dashing into the trees.

He could feel his heart rate quicken as he ran, knowing that the other two would be right behind him. Putting on a burst of speed he appeared in the clearing the cornucopia sat in. Throwing his weapons onto the top of the cornucopia he jumps up and, with the assistance of Jerome, manages to climb up just as the tributes enter the clearing.

Looking at each other, they have a mental stand off, wondering who will be the first to attack. Mitch with his bow? Or the other tributes with… _No bow? _Mitch thinks. _This is going to be a piece of cake._ Mitch aims an arrow at the head of one of the tributes, taking his time and feeling more relaxed knowing that the tributes didn't have a bow.

The two tributes look at each other and gives the other a slight nod before moving in separate directions around the cornucopia, both with swords at the ready. The male faces Mitch as he waits for his chance to strike.

Mitch fires the arrow, and faster than anything he had seen before the tribute cuts the arrow in half before it hits him. He smiles, knowing that Mitch was completely shocked, but continues to stand there. Then he sees it. _Jerome has fallen._

Mitch knew what happened as soon as he heard the pained scream from below him. The girl had managed to sneak around and grab Jerome to pull him down.

Looking at the ground he sees the girl pull her sword out of Jerome's abdomen and stalking off to rejoin her friend. Jumping down he holds Jerome in his lap cradling his head. "No! Jerome don't leave me." Mitch cries, tears rolling down his face as he tried to keep his friend from bleeding out.

Jerome coughs up blood. "I'm not leaving biggums, I promise. I'll be here when you return. Now go and win the Hunger Deans." Jerome smiles, giving Mitch a little hope that he'll be okay.

With new found determination Mitch stands and looks at the two tributes, rage evident in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting my friend!" They all ran forward, colliding in a mess of iron and flesh.

Mitch didn't know what he was doing. All he knew is that he could feel the flesh of his enemies being torn under his sword as he slashed, hacked, and thrust at them, and before he knew it it was over. He looked down at the mangled bodies that were once people, now torn nearly to shreds from his rageful assault.

Running back to Jerome he held him in his arms again. Breathing shallowly and slowly, Jerome looks up at him. "D-did you w-win?" He asks, barely able to manage a whisper.

Mitch shakes his head. "No buddy. We both won. We both did." He smiles. "Don't worry Jerome, you'll be ok." Mitch says as he pulls out Ash's dagger from under his shirt. "You'll get the help you need when you win." He pauses, the dagger pointing at his heart. "I love you Jerome." Mitch kisses him gently on the lips, savoring the taste of them.

"Mitch, no. You can't" Jerome says.

Mitch doesn't listen. He prepares to plunge the dagger in...when the announcer comes on and says "May I present the winner of the 500th Hunger Games! Jerome Aceti and Mitchell Hughes.

Mitch and Jerome look at each other with looks of astonishment on their faces. Mitch drops the dagger and holds Jerome close. "We did it Jerome! We actually did it!" Jerome doesn't respond. Mitch pulls away and looks at him. "Jerome?"

Jerome looks him in the eyes and smiles. "Yep. We did it." He whispers.

**A/N: And that's the end guys! I really hope you enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing this for you guys. Feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas you would like me to write about. Bye!**


End file.
